


I'll Think of You (At the End of the World)

by EmoTragedy



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, WTF, blump 2020 ugh, cecil and leilani this is for u, cum, edwin please read this i love you, human/owl sex, i'm so sorry i regret nothing, i'm sorry to every bird professional out there, weird bird anatomy idk blathers is an owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoTragedy/pseuds/EmoTragedy
Summary: Finally, the figure was visible if only by the slivers of silver light illuminating the room through the window. Blathers noticed the leathery orange skin first, and then the thinning blond hair. He breathed a sigh of relief, gazing up at the man with adoration in his large eyes.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Blathers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'll Think of You (At the End of the World)

**Author's Note:**

> my friends dared me to post this so cecil and leilani, if u see this, THIS IS UR FAULT OK

Blathers yawned softly as he stretched his wings out, arching his back with a sigh. He rubbed at his bleary eyes, about to hop out of his neatly-arranged bed when he noticed the looming figure in the corner of his room.

“Hoo!” Blathers cried, startled. “Who are you? How– how did you get in here?”

The figure didn't dignify the owl with a response, merely stepping closer despite Blathers' increasing panic. Finally, the figure was visible if only by the slivers of silver light illuminating the room through the window. Blathers noticed the leathery orange skin first, and then the thinning blond hair. He breathed a sigh of relief, gazing up at the man with adoration in his large eyes.

“Oh, Donald – you startled me! I wasn't sure who you were!”

Donald smiled, kneeling down in front of the small owl so he could caress Blathers' soft face. “Sorry, Blathers. I just couldn't resist. You know how attractive I am and I wanted to... do something fun with you.”

Donald winked and let his hand trail down towards the owl's nethers. Blathers gasped softly, spreading his legs a little and relinquishing any semblance of control he'd had over the other previously. Donald's hand slipped inbetween them, searching for that lovely little hole that he so dearly loved to tease.

“Oh, Donald...” Blathers cooed, sighing lovingly at his human lover as two of the man's thick fingers slipped inside of him.

The stretch burned some, but it was a pleasant ache Blathers found himself craving more of. A clear, viscous substance dripped from Blathers' cloaca, coating Donald's fingers as he pumped them rapidly in and out of Blathers' small body.

His stubby fingers searched for that one little area inside of Blathers that'd make him cry out with sheer pleasure, and eventually he found it. He smirked as Blathers arched his back with a loud hoot, repeatedly targeting that sensitive area.

Blathers found himself craving Donald's cock, but they'd both agreed before on a previous promiscuous adventure that Donald's penis was far too small to ever satisfy the owl's perverse needs. Blathers found himself sighing sadly as his body yearned for more, far more than Donald would ever be able to give him.

A coil of warmth began to unwind in his belly, and his large eyes widened. His mind was foggy with lust, but he was still somehow coherent enough to forewarn Donald of his impending climax.

“D-Darling, I– ah!– I'm cumming, hoo!” he cried, cloaca tightening around Donald's fingers as cum spurted out of him. His legs trembled with the force of it, and he resorted to leaning against the side of his bed for support.

Donald grinned, extracting his fingers. He pressed a chaste kiss to Blathers' cheek, making his owl lover watch as he sucked his digits dry of Blathers' cum and slick. The young owl's face flushed and he averted his gaze, panting softly.

“You liked it, didn't you?” he asked, and Blathers nodded despite knowing the question was likely rhetorical. Donald continued. “I know you want me to stay and all– who wouldn't?– but I have America to attend to. I love you, Blathers.”

Without giving Blathers an opportunity to respond, Donald leapt out of the window, not even bothering to open it. He was so romantic, and Blathers swore he could feel himself falling in love all over again.

He knew Donald would be back again, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me why i'm not sorry


End file.
